sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG068
"Descending Dreams - Part 1" is the 68th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline A day at the Riding Area turns into a clash with a familiar opponent with a several month old grudge. Jason and Posie meet up with Shira and agree to take him on in individual matches while still doing their riding activities. At some point in the duel, Jason is forced to use his show jumping abilities to evade obstacles in the middle of the track, but does so successfully, and proceeds to finish Shira off. Featured Duels Jason vs Shira Turn 1 (Jason) * Normal Summons Dreamlight Trainer (ATK 1300) * Tunes Dreamlight Trainer on his field and Dreamlight Princess in his hand to Synchro Summon Golden Dreamlight Dragon (ATK 2800). ** Due to Trainer's effect, Jason draws 1 card. ** Due to Dreamlight Dragon's effect, Jason Special Summons (ATK 2500). * Activates Dreamlight Shock Path, allowing him to Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Dreamlight" monsters from either his hand, Deck or Graveyard. He chooses to Special Summon Dreamlight Trainer from the Graveyard and Dreamlight Runner from his Deck (ATK 1400). * Tunes Dreamlight Trainer and Runner to Synchro Summon Dreamlight Buster Wing (ATK 2400). ** Draws a card due to Trainer's effect. * Sets three face-down cards. Turn 2 (Shira) * As Shira controls no monsters and Jason does, he Special Summons Ascension Pegasus (DEF 1200). * Normal Summons Scarlet Charger (ATK 1100). ** Special Summons Rainbow Unicorn (ATK 1500). * Tunes Scarlet Charger and Ascension Pegasus to Synchro Summon Flash Step Pegasus (ATK 2500). * Shira attempts to use Flash Step Pegasus's effect to negate Golden Dreamlight Dragon's effect, but fails due to Dreamlight's own effect. * Activates the effect of Rainbow Unicorn to Special Summon Shine Pegasus (ATK 1400). * Tunes Flash Step Pegasus and Shine Pegasus to Synchro Summon Grand Night Unicorn (ATK 3000). ** Due to Shine Pegasus's effect, it gains 300 ATK (Grand Night Unicorn: ATK 3000 -> 3300). * Shira activates the effect of Grand Night Unicorn, but Jason responds with the effect of Dreamlight Buster Wing, negating its effect and destroying it altogether. * Shira activates the other effect of Grand Night Unicorn, permitting him to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Beast-Type Synchro Monster in his Graveyard. He chooses to Special Summon Flash Step Pegasus. ** Jason responds by chaining , which destroys Flash Step Pegasus and subsequently banishes it. * Activates and chooses to Special Summon his Grand Night Unicorn (ATK 3000), then lowers the ATK of Jason's monsters by 200 x the number of Beast-Type monsters in his Graveyard until the end of the turn. ** Because Shira has three Beast-Type monsters at the effect resolution (Scarlet Charger, Shine Pegasus, Ascension Pegasus), Jason's monsters lose 600 ATK (Dreamlight Dragon: ATK 2800 -> 2200, Buster Wing: ATK 2400 -> 2000, Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500 -> 2100). * Activates Final Light, allowing Shira to pay 1000 LP (Shira: LP 4000 -> 3000), then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from his Graveyard. He chooses to revive Shine Pegasus (ATK 1400). ** Because Final Light allows both players to Special Summon a monster, Jason opts to Special Summon Dreamlight Princess (DEF 1800). *** Due to Princess's effect, Jason Special Summons Dreamlight Trainer (DEF 1200). * Shira tunes Shine Pegasus and Rainbow Unicorn, then Synchro Summon (ATK 2500). ** Due to Shine Pegasus, Voltic Bicorn gains 300 ATK (ATK 2500 -> 2800). * Shira attacks with both of his monsters, but Jason activates to destroy all of Shira's monsters. * Shira attempts to activate Grand Night Unicorn's effect, but Jason chains his face-down Dreamlight Judgment, negating its activation, then banishing it. * The effect of Voltic Bicorn activates, sending the top 7 cards of both their Decks to the Graveyard. * Shira plays a face-down card and ends. At this time, the effect of Ayers Rock Sunrise expires and Jason's monsters have their ATK returned to normal. Turn 3 (Jason) At this time, Jason is forced to temporarily delay his turn while he tries to jump over several obstacles on the track. He does so successfully and continues with the duel. * Jason tunes his Level 3 Trainer and Level 7 Dreamlight Dragon to Synchro Summon Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon (ATK 3500). ** Dreamlight Trainer's effect activates once more, allowing Jason to draw another card. * Shira activates his face-down , reviving Voltic Bicorn from his Graveyard. * Jason activates the effect of his Dreamlight Trainer and Dreamlight Revolution in the Graveyard. By banishing Trainer, he can allow 1 "Dreamlight" or "Dreamstar" monster he controls attack directly, in which he chooses Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon. By banishing Revolution, any battle damage a "Dreamlight" or "Dreamstar" monster inflicts this turn is doubled. * Jason attacks Voltic Bicorn with Golden Dreamlight Dragon (Shira: LP 3000 -> 2400). Because of Dreamlight's effect, Shira takes 800 damage (Shira: LP 2400 -> 1600). * Shira attempts to activate Bicorn's effect to mill more cards, but Jason activates Buster Wing's effect to negate it. * As a Beast-Type monster he controlled was destroyed, Shira Special Summons Spirit Unicorn from his Graveyard (DEF 2000). * Jason attacks Spirit Unicorn with Buster Wing. ** Shira activates the effect of a second Spirit Unicorn in his Graveyard and subsequently Special Summons it (DEF 2000). * Jason attacks the second copy with Stardust Dragon. ** Once more, Shira Special Summons another Spirit Unicorn. * At this point, Jason decides to attack directly. He attacks Shira directly with Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon (Shira: LP 1600 -> 0 -5,400) Jason wins. Trivia * Sakura, Cinnamon and Rosie gain riding outfits. * The horses that Sakura and Cinnamon ride are named after default names available for the female player character in generation 4 Pokémon games (Diamond, Pearl and Platinum) and feature a Diamond & Pearl theme, which tie into Jason's and Posie's ones being a reference to Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * This chapter marks the first on-screen instances of equitation in detail. ** Jason is seen doing show jumping over obstacles, which he later does in his duel, albeit with greater heights and spreads; not unlike an Olympic-level event. (First instances are 1.5 meters single/double bar, the obstacles during the duel are 1.65 meters high and 2.0 meters in length.) ** Posie (with Rosie) is seen doing show jumping at the same height, except with triple bars. ** Sakura is jumping over 1.3 meter obstacles (and eventually 1.4 meter ones) ** Cinnamon is doing basic riding. * Miyoshi is revealed to be a world-class rider who competed for Team USA in the two prior Olympics. * The duel conducted in this chapter is considered a Ground Duel, but bears similarities with the 's manner of Turbo Dueling in the 5D's manga. * This is the first chapter in which the "Dreamlight" Archetype is used. * It is also noted that Rua and Ruka had returned prior to this chapter's setting, but were unable to join the others. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters